monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jackson Jekyll
Jackson Jekyll – 16-letni syn Pana i Pani dr Jekyll. Jego matka prawdopodobnie jest potomkinią Dr Jekyll z XIX wieku. Upiór o rozdwojonej osobowości. Jego drugim wcieleniem jest Holt Hyde. Jako człowiek, dorastał on w świecie pełnych potworów, którzy nie byli przychylnie nastawieni do jego rasy. Jackson jest ostrożnym i nieśmiałym chłopakiem, który woli trzymać się ustalonych zasad. Chłopak pragnie zostać naukowcem, o czym świadczy to, że jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów Monster High. Osobowość Jackson to przyjazny chłopak, który lubi grać w trumnokoszykówkę. Czuje się on wyrzutkiem w pełnym potworów Straszyceum, ponieważ jest on normalsem. W książkach jednak, nie odczuwa tego dyskomfortu. Chętnie współpracuje z innymi potworami i kontakty z nimi łatwo mu przychodzą. Drugie wcielenie Jacksona to Holt Hyde, znany jako DJ Hyde w Monster High. Przemiana zachodzi, gdy Jackson usłyszy muzykę. Wygląd Jackson ma czarne włosy z blond końcami i niebieskie oczy. Jest dosyć blady, nawet jak na normalsa. Na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami wytatuowany ma symbol Yin-Yang. Ponieważ jest nieśmiały, a jego język ciała jest nerwowy, chłopak ma tendencję do garbienia się. Klasyczny potwór left|230px Dr Jekyll / Pan Hyde '- postacie, na których jest oparta powieść Roberta Louisa Stephensona "Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde". Szanowany prawnik, doktor Jekyll tworzy eliksir, który przemienia go w jego mroczną połowę (Pana Hyde'a), w której wyzwala swoje złe emocje. Z czasem uzależnia się od narkotyku i postać Hyde'a przejmuje nad nim większą kontrolę niż jego własna, doktora Jekylla. W miasteczku dochodzi do tajemniczych zbrodni, dokonywanych przez owe uosobienie zła. W finale, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją podwójną osobowością, Doktor Jekyll popełnia samobójstwo pod postacią pana Hyde'a, połykając truciznę. Wpływ tych znaków na wygląd Jacksona Jekylla jest dość duży: jego włosy są dwukolorowe, ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang, a jego ubrania wydają się być wykonane z mozaiki. Oprócz tego, jako naukowiec postrzegany jest jako frajer. Zdolności *'Przemiana - Jackson Jekyll zamienia się w Holta Hyde'a, ale tego nie kontroluje. Wg pamiętnika Holta z serii Basic było to powodowane zamianą dnia w noc, ale wg odcinków i filmów jest to wywoływane muzyką. Umiejętności *'Koszykówka' - Jackson wbrew swojej aparycji jest uzdolnionym graczem koszykówki. W pamietniku Deuca Gorgona z serii Basic jest wspomniane, że Jackson ma niesamowicie dobry wyskok i zdolność wymijania przeciwnika. Relacje Rodzina Ojcem Jacksona jest szalony naukowiec Dr Jekyll, alias Pan Hyde. Właśnie po nim chłopak odziedziczył zamiłowanie do nauki. Naukowiec chciał stworzyć drugiego siebie, lecz mu się to nie udało. Co więcej, jego kuzynem jest Ross Palony. Znajomi Przyjaciółmi Jacksona są Frankie Stein oraz Deuce Gorgon. Chłopak utrzymuje także dobry kontakt z Clawdem Wolf, Gillingtonem Webberem, Slomanem Mortavitchem, Rossem Palonym i Mannym Taurem, mimo tego, że początkowo z tym ostatnim nie miał dobrego kontaktu. Miłość Jackson zauroczony jest we Frankie Stein, w dodatku z wzajemnością. Niestety, zmuszony jest walczyć o serce dziewczyny ze swoim drugim wcieleniem. W książce jego dziewczyną jest Melody Carver. Zwierzątko Jego zwierzątkiem jest kameleon Crossfade. Może on wtapiać się w tło w każdej sytuacji i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Gdy Jackson przemienia się w Holta Hyde'a Crossfade zmienia kolory na czerwono-pomarańczowe. Lalki Gloom Beach Jackson_GB_doll.jpg|Lalka Jackson_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: listopad 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T7987 * Numer modelu: T7991 Jackson ma na sobie koszulę bez rękawów w żółte i białe przekątne paski. Kołnierz koszuli, a także jej kieszenie są w czarno-białe, również przekątne paski. Lalka ma na sobie również czarne spodenki, żółto-zielono-czarne klapki i okulary z pomarańczową oprawką. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-biała plażowa piłka. Lalka ma wytatuowany znak yin-yang na plecach, pomiędzy ramionami. Between Classes Jackson's_doll.jpg|Lalka Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Between Classes' * Wydanie: marzec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3649 Jackson ma na sobie żółtą koszulę, na którą założony jest pulower w szaro-czarną szachownicę. Pod szyją chłopak ma zawiązaną niebieską muszkę. Jego jeansy mają szary odcień i wystaje z nich jego koszula. Buty potwora są niebieskie z zielonymi akcentami. Białe sznurówki są starannie zawiązane. Ma kolczyk we brwi (identyczny jaki posiada jego drugie wcielenie). Nosi też czarne okulary w prostokątnej oprawie. Picnic Casket Jackson_PC_doll.png|Lalka Jackson_PC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picnic Casket' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BHM97 W tej serii włosy Jacksona są postawione do góry. Ozdobione są one żółtym pasemkiem. Na nosie chłopaka widnieją okulary w żółtych oprawkach. Lalka ubrana jest w granatową koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem, na której widnieje zielona podobizna symbolu Yin-Yang. Na koszulkę założona jest bluza w jasnoszarą i ciemnoszarą kratkę, ozdobiona dwoma poziomymi zielonymi paskami na prawym rękawie. Jackson ubrany jest również w żółte spodnie-rurki oraz czarne vansy. Do lalki dołączone są dwa czarne talerzyki z zielonym ciastem oraz dwie butelki - jedna różowa, a druga niebieska. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Frankie Stein. Save Frankie Jackson SF doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Save Frankie' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX38 * Numer modelu: CBY83 W tej serii grzywka Jacksona zaczesana jest na prawą stronę głowy. Została ona również ozdobiona pojedynczym, żółtym pasemkiem. Na nosie chłopaka widnieją okulary w niebieskich oprawkach, które swoim kształtem przypominają śrubki. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i żółtym kołnierzykiem. Widnieje na niej nadruk przedstawiający rękę Frankie, błyskawice oraz napis "Save Frankie". Spodnie Jacksona to czarne rybaczki, ozdobione gęsto żółtą i niebieską przekątną kratką. Na lewym nadgarstku lalki widnieją dwie bransoletki - czarna i niebieska, obie w kształcie śrub, a na prawym - czarna. Buty chłopaka to niebieskie Vansy z żółtą podeszwą. Do lalki dołączony został niebieski banner z podobizną Frankie oraz ulotka, również z podobizną dziewczyny. Meta Timeline * 15 stycznia 2009: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Jacksona Jekyll. * lipiec 2010: Jackson wspominany jest w dzienniku Deuce'a i pamiętniku Draculaury. * 1 września 2010: Jackson pojawia się w książce w Monster High. * grudzień 2010: Pierwsza lalka Jacksona zostaje wydana jako część serii Gloom Beach. * 15 lipca 2011: Profil potwora zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 15 lipca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Jacksona zostaje ujawniony. * 16 czerwca 2011: Jackson pojawia się w webisodzie Miss Zamieszczania. * 30 grudnia 2011: Strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 12 lutego 2012: Podstawowa lalka Jacksona została pokazana światu. * 12 lutego 2012: Jackson zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * marzec 2012: Podstawowa lalka Jacksona Jekylla zostaje wydana. * marzec 2012: Wpisy z pamiętnika Jacksona zostają ujawnione. Ciekawostki * W książkach, Jackson zdaje sobie sprawę z jego podwójnej natury, a w odcinkach nie. * Jackson zmienia się w Holta w różnych okolicznościach. W książkach, jest to spowodowane temperaturą. W pamiętnikach dodanych do lalek mówi, że kiedyś było spowodowane zmianą nocy w dzień. Teraz wpływ na to ma muzyka, podobnie jak w webisodach. * Jest pierwszym chłopakiem z serii Signature, którego lalka ma przegubowe nadgarstki. * Na oficjalnym profilu Monster High na Twiterrze ujawniono, że Jackson obchodzi swoje urodziny 30 maja. * Można wywnioskować, że Jackson pochodzi z Bostonu, ponieważ film "Dr Jekyll i pan Hyde" dzieje się w Bostonie. en: Jackson Jekyll Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Potwór o rozdwojonej osobowości Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Between Classes Kategoria:Picnic Casket Kategoria:Save Frankie Kategoria:Jackson Jekyll